Gin Kitsune (銀キツネ)
by Yuki Walker-The Kitsune
Summary: During a walk Allen and Kanda find an injured fox and bring her back to the Black Order. But they start to get strange dreams after seeing a prophecy in an old bible. Who is this attacking the headquarters? they want who? What's happening to the Innocence? Read to find out! Mpreg!, OOC, Yullen and more pairings to come! New Name! Fits Better
1. Chapter 1

Gin Kitsune (銀キツネ)

* * *

~{ Prologue }~

_"A child of great power is to be born_

_They are the key to the end _

_The ability to choose_

_Black or White?_

_Evil or Good?_

_Devil_

_or_

_God?_

_The choice rests upon their shoulders _

_For they are neither Black nor White_

_They are but _

_Pure Tainted Silver_

_With a mark of wings upon their back_

_Monochrome hair _

_Eyes of Silver_

_Surrounded by Red, Black, White and Gray_

_Tipped Silver Fox ears and Tail_

A/N: This characters color scheme will always be White, Black, Grey, Red and Silver there is a reason for it but that will appear later in the story i hope you like it and i'll try to grt a chapter up before school starts but when it does i wont have much time to update. i'll switch out my stories each month so i can get some of both up see ya


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello my fellow fanfictionists I am here with another chapter for you i hope you likey or i will be sad :'(. NOW! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

~{A Moonlit Stroll}~

* * *

(Third Person POV)

* * *

On October 3rd a secret couple met at the fountain in the abandon garden half-a-mile away from the new headquarters. One sitting on the fountain waiting for the other his short white hair gently floating with the wind, a small smile placed upon his lips, his eyes closed. this was how his lover found him. The moonlight giving him an ethereal glow making him look even more angelic looking than normal. The boys lover just stood there letting his cobalt eyes memorize the scene before him. After taking in his ethereal lover he snuck over to him before grabbing him by the waist, spinning him around and giving him a long sensuous kiss.

"You certainly know how to greet someone don't you BaKanda." the ethereal beauty spoke with a smile once he regained his breath.

"Only you my Moyashi. Only you." the dark haired samurai spoke to his other half.

"I'm glad. Because I'd give you hell if there were anyone else." he said with a chuckle. "Now why don't we start our walk Link can only cover me for so long if Levvier decides to visit"

Kanda said nothing but grabbed Allen's hand and started to walk down the moonlit path. They continued on their way in a comfortable silence with the younger leaning his head on the elder's shoulder, an occasional playful banter between the two. Yet the peace was ended when they noticed something white a little ways off the path they were on.

"Yuu do you see that too?" Allen asked while clinging to the others arm.

"Yeah I do. Lets go check it out." he spoke while tugging the whitette along.

* * *

(Kanda POV)

* * *

'I don't know why but I feel drawn to whatever that is, It doesn't feel dangerous.I just hope I'm right.' I though as I dragged my Moyashi along with me to the white ... thing

It took us at least a half-an-hour to get through the bramble and get to the white thing. Now that we were out I took the time to look at my surroundings. We ended up in a beautiful clearing. There were maple trees surrounding us with a few whitebirch inbetween, pine trees towered over them helping to hide the clearing from above. There was a large lake in the middle filled with Lotus that seemed to be glowing silver in th moonlight and surounded by many wild flowers somehow still in full bloom. All in all it was absolutley beautiful.

I heard a gasp to my left and looked to see my lover scurrieing over to the lake

* * *

(Allen POV)

* * *

I gasped when I saw an injured animal by the lake and ran over to it Yuu right behind me. I kneeled over it to see what kind of injuries it sustained I felt around its soft coat of fur and found that it had at least Three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, many small cuts and quite a few large ones. I turned to Yuu and spoke.

"We need to bring it home and help it these injuries could kill it if left untended to."

* * *

**A/N: I FINALLY FOUND THE GODDAMN LINES! Sorry for being late it's the middle of the night and I just finish my stupid ASS Spanish homework Ooh THE HORROR! I officially HATE Spanish sooo yeah sorry I'll try to get one up in the next few days cause tommorows Friday WOOT! see ya then **

**TOODLES! \(^-^)/  
**


End file.
